Life's A Game
by The NaLu Fangirl
Summary: Mavis and Zeref are Gods of the Fairy Tail universe .They control every person and animal on this world. One day, they take on the opportunity to play around with two people's romantic lives. Mavis and Zeref could be causing the world's destruction and salvation? But how?


**There are two paths in life: Light and Dark. Many chose the path of light but some rebel and go towards the dark. These two things are essential to the balance of life and existence. Mavis Vermillion, the God of Light. She controls the path of light and all who follow. Zeref, the God of Darkness, controls all who follow him in the path of darkness. Mavis and Zeref are polar opposites but they are the most important assets to the universe. They are invisible to the human and animal eye and they act as the puppeteers of the world that they have been given to control by the Gods of the other worlds, higher up than themselves. Everyday, they look down upon their world and watch the lazy world as if they were watching a boring television show. But they quickly got bored...**

Mavis and Zeref sat in a large, rustic looking room with sparkling stars and the Northern lights shining outside their window. Many bookshelves also filled the room, each book holding the existence of every person, young and old, male and the center of the room, stood a large, glowing sphere with views of every country and city in their world. Small screens appeared when they tapped on the said country of city and they could view the people living out their lives.

"Which country should we check on now?" Mavis asked, sitting next to Zeref in a comfortable chair placed in a circular postion surrounding the sphere. He turned and looked at her with a blank look on his face. He then turned back and stood up. He walked over to the sphere and tapped lightly on a country named 'Fiore'. Small screens popped up of all of the towns within that country. Mavis and Zeref observed the towns and they watched over the people. Suddenly, they both felt a strange aura coming from the towns of Hargeon and Magnolia.

"Tap 'Magnolia'!"Zeref said. Mavis tapped it and they were both swirled into the actual town as regular sized people. There, most of the people seemed happy and fine. Until, they caught sight of a pink-haired man with a white, scaly scarf talking with a flying, blue, talking cat. Mavis and Zeref approached him to hear him better.

"Natsu!" The cat said. "It'll be alright. We'll find him soon, I promise!"

"Oh yeah? When?" The pink-haired man, Natsu Dragneel, spat. The cat, Happy, tensed up and backed away a bit. Natsu sighed.

"I'm sorry Happy. I just really wanna find him. It's been seven years already. Where could he have gone?"

Mavis felt a sensation in her heart which usually told her that this person walked the path of light. So, what she did was she grabbed the sides of his head gently and channeled thoughts into his mind. They read "Salamander... Hargeon... Today...".

Natsu perked up and Mavis let go of his head. "Happy! I just remembered! I heard that a Salamander was going to be in Hargeon today!"

"Natsu you're so slow! How come you didn't tell me earlier? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Happy moaned.

Mavis and Zeref were instantly transported back to their room and the next town that they transported themselves to was named 'Hargeon'. Just like Magnolia, the people seemed happy but they caught sight of another saddened citizen of Fiore. This time, it was a girl with beautiful, shimmering, blonde hair. She was walking around the town angry that she couldn't get a deal from a magic shop.

"Ugh! Only 1000 jewel off Nikora's key? That shop owner must be completely blind!" She huffed. From behind her, a hoard of girls ran past her, screaming "SALAMANDER! OH MY GOSH! HE'S REALLY HERE!"

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow but then remembered that there was a wizard named Salamander mentioned in a magazine she had read before.

"SALAMANDER!" The girl, Lucy, squealed in delight. Lucy ran down to the town centre where the Salamander was standing with lots of girls surrounding him. Lucy's eyes filled with hearts and her own heart was beating faster and faster. Mavis sensed that this "Salamander" was a bad person and once again, by chance, found the pink haired man. She pushed him over nearer to where the Salamander was and whispered in his ear.

"It's Salamander..."

Natsu ran as fast as he could through the crowd of girls and his heart stopped...

For there he had found and locked eyes with...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Mavis and Zeref stared. Then, Mavis nudged Zeref playfully and said.

"Wanna play a game?"


End file.
